


All magic comes with a price

by Neptrius



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neptrius/pseuds/Neptrius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so who can guess what other shows I watch?? Not, but seriously. I'm gonna write you some SPN and OUAT too and maybe even something happy.</p></blockquote>





	All magic comes with a price

“Why did you do it?” His eyes were full of tears, but Stiles forced himself to keep his voice steady. Derek on the other hand was not crying. His face looked like it had been made out of rock, but Stiles could see how tortured he was inside. The eyes gave him away, they always did.

   “I did it because I had to. I couldn’t…” For a short moment he lost his words. “I can’t live without you! And then I heard about that crossroad thing… I had to.”

   Derek had made a deal. With a demon. With a fucking demon! Suddenly Stiles had been alive again and Derek had once again held him in his arms, kissed him like no one else had ever done and fucked him like it was their last day on Earth. But magic always comes with a price and the price Derek had paid for this was too high.

    “And how, exactly, do you expect me to live without you once this year has passed? Knowing that some demon has your soul! And that you gave it up for me!” Stiles was screaming now, tears running down his cheeks. “HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?”

   His voice cracked at the end, but he didn’t care.

    “How?” he whispered, because suddenly all his anger had left him. Left him shaking, left him crying like a little baby. He didn’t understand why Derek would do something like this to him and then expect him to accept it. Just the thought of Derek dying - of Derek giving up his soul for Stiles! – was so painful that he could barely stand it. But the part that hurt him the most was Derek eyes, because they told him everything that Derek would never say out loud. And the way they looked like him as if they didn’t understand why Stiles was yelling at Derek, as if Derek had actually done him a favor and as if Stiles had betrayed him by not being thankful for it! But Stiles couldn’t be thankful for something like that, because now Derek would die while Stiles got to live… Stiles had killed Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so who can guess what other shows I watch?? Not, but seriously. I'm gonna write you some SPN and OUAT too and maybe even something happy.


End file.
